My Love for MY Avatar
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: One shots of Aang and Katara, and other couples, i have another one shot story, rated M, and this is based on the rated M one. so enjoy, and please R'N'R


I walked along the ocean, my kimono and parka saving me from the cold, but I still shivered. My blood was cold today, I felt…mad, you could say. I was mad at everyone, Sokka for asking Toph to marry him, even though she declined, said that she couldn't live without earth under her feet, not ice and snow! I was mad at Zuko for finally asking Mai out and them having their first kiss together at the northern water tribe while the sun was setting. But I was mostly mad at Aang. Me and Aang have been going out for 4 years now. And we still aren't married. I've been waiting for 2 and a half years now, and I've been sad that he hasn't asked me yet. I have cried almost every night because of it for the past week, thinking that he is starting to not love me anymore. But who cares anymore…I know I don't…I think? I groaned. _Who am I kidding? I am madly and deeply in love with Aang…the Avatar, _I sighed as I thought.

"Aang…why must you torture me like this?" I mumbled to myself.

I started walking back toward the village_**(AN: THEY ARE AT THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE).** _I walked back to my cottage and sighed, Aang wasn't home, nor Sokka or Toph. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the couch and laid down on it. I felt something wet on my cheek. I was crying, yet again…I wiped the tears away as I heard the door open, I sat up. "Katara? Are you here?" It was Aang. My eyes started to get watery again. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he looked at me. "Katara…are you OK?" He started walking over to me and I wiped my eyes. "Ye-Yeah Aang. I'm fine." I said, trying not to sob. He pulled me on his lap and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong Katara?" I shook my head. "It's nothing Aang!" I smiled. "I promise." He looked at me, worry written all over his face. "Okay." he said. I got up off of him and he got up after me and took my hand, "Come on. it's a few hours till midnight, lets go meet up with Sokka and Toph at The Centre _**(AN: THE CENTRE IS A RESTRUANT [NOT IN REAL LIFE THOUGH…I THINK?]) **_, OK?" Aang said as he leaned in the kiss my cheek. I turned my head, "Sure, lets go." I said and started walking, letting go of Aangs hand and leaving him dumbfounded. I opened the door and walked out, Aang following behind me soon after.

We walked side by side, in silence, as we neared The Centre. I looked at him from the side, he was staring ahead. I looked down and heard him cough, I looked back. "Katara." He said, in a way I have never heard him say my name, it sounded…needy? I don't know, but it was different. "Aang?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. I stopped and looked at him, water in my eyes, looking into those light grey orbs of his…it reminds me of the old days, while we were traveling, how he use to laugh at everything funny, how we use to water bend together in lakes and rivers, how we use to fight off the fire nation…how he got struck by lightning, how he almost died from the lightning, how the Fire Nation won The Day of Black Sun…every time I look into those eyes of his, something changes in me, I feel…safe…

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I love you, so much, Katara." he whispered. The water started falling down my cheeks. "I love you too Aang…and you will never know how much I love you." He smiled at me and wiped the water off of my cheeks. I smiled back and giggled. He just smiled more.

"So, did Sokka ask you out again yet?" I asked Toph as we talked in the restaurant, the boys were on the other side of the table, talking about who knows what. Toph shook her head, "Not since last night, at least." Toph shrugged and looked in my direction, "Has Aang…you know…asked yet?" I looked down and shook my head, "I wish…but I doubt it will happen anytime soon." Toph put a hand on my shoulder, "I feel your pain." I laughed, "Toph!" Sokka shouted. Everyone in the restaurant looked over at them, "Snoozles, be quiet!" Toph whispered loudly. "But Toph! I love you! I'm sorry, but I freaking LOVE YOU TOPH!" Sokka almost shouted at the top of his lungs. Tophs eyes went wide. "Wh-What?" Sokka walked around the table and kneeled down in front of her, a betrothal necklace in his hands, "Toph…Will you marry me…?" Toph stared in his direction, nothing came out of her mouth, but shock was all over her face. "Toph, please, I love you, I know I have asked you out countless of times, but please don't turn me down anymore Toph…please, I love you so much Toph, so please don't turn me down anymore, please Toph…please…" Toph started crying. "Oh, Sokka!" she wiped her eyes, "I would love to marry you!" She got off of her chair and leaned down and hugged him tightly. "So, is that a yes?" Sokka asked Toph. She smiled at him and said, "YES!" and she kissed him, passionately and with care. I smiled at them, then looked at Aang. He was staring at them to, but he was frowning.

"Aang?" I asked. He got up and walked out of the restaurant. I got up, "Sokka, Toph, I'll catch up with you guys later. OH, and I'm happy for both of you." I smiled at them then ran out to catch up with Aang.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Aang?" I asked Pakku and Gran Gran. The both haven't seen him. I sighed and started running back to our house. "Aang?!" I called out when I closed the door behind me. I walked around downstairs than I went upstairs, "Aang?" I walked into our room and saw him, sitting on the side of the bed, his back toward me, and his head looking down. "Aang…" I sighed relived that I found him, I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Aang, are you OK? What happened?" He looked at me, tears running down his face. "Katara. I am so sorry." He looked back down. "Aang, what are yo-" It struck me. He's sorry, that he hasn't proposed yet.

"I thought you weren't ready to get married yet, I didn't want to rush you. I…I just love you so much, I just assumed…" he trailed off. "Aang…" I smiled took his hand in mine. "I love you too, and I HAVE been ready, for a long time Aang, a very long time!" I giggled, "But, I am glad that you told me this. Because if you hadn't told me this sooner, I would of probably started crying whenever I saw you." Aang looked at me. "Katara? How long have you been ready to be married?" I looked away from him. "Aang, I've been ready for two and a half years." Aangs eyes widened. "Katara!" I laughed, "Aang, its not important! Not anymore! Aang, we are together! Not the way that I want to be together, but we are together, loving each other!"

Aang looked back at me. "Katara, I love you…" he took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "Will…Will you marry me, Katara?" I was shocked, how long has he been saving this betrothal necklace, it looked just like my Gran Gran's one. "Oh, Aang, I…I cant believe you did that…OH AANG!" I started getting watery eyes as I kissed him, deeply and passionately. Aang smiled at me as I pulled away from him, resting me forehead on his. "So, will you marry me?" I smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, oh yes!" I kissed him again.


End file.
